coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3046 (21st March 1990)
Plot Sally thinks Des and Steph are exciting. Des thinks Steph teasing Kevin is a good joke. Ken is disappointed that the Tracy situation has ended up with Deirdre calling the shots. Tracy thinks Ken and Deirdre can't afford to spend money on her as they're running two houses. Editor of the Gazette free sheet, Jeff Richmond, is annoyed that Ken postponed a meeting to deal with personal problems. Percy is reluctant to go out in his wheelchair as he thinks he'll feel like a cripple. Mavis is excited about her move to No.4. Don worries about his court case on Friday. Jeff turns down Ken's idea to take aerial photographs of the town for the Gazette, calling it expensive and gimmicky. Steph asks Kevin to fix her bedside lamp. Kevin can't cope with her flirting although Mark thinks it's hilarious. Ken accuses Jeff of blocking all of his ideas and threatens to resign. Jeff accepts his resignation. Phyllis drags Percy out for a run in the wheelchair. Kevin thinks Steph is laughing at him and waits until Des is home to return the lamp. Percy observes his stand-in on the crossings to make sure she's doing a proper job. Privately, he worries he's lost his job for good. Deirdre decides to get on with her life and treats herself and Tracy to dinner. Ken is furious when Jeff sends Wendy to a meeting in his place without consulting him. Phyllis pushes Percy down a hill when he calls her mutton dressed as lamb. Ken thinks Jeff sees him as a threat and decides to talk to Ted Lucas, over Jeff's head. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Desmond Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregory *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wendy Crozier - Roberta Kerr *Jeff Richmond - Malcolm Scates *Lollipop Lady - Jean Stevens Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *47 Church Road - Kitchen and living room *Casey's Garage *Red Rec *Weatherfield Gazette - Stairway and office *Unknown street in Weatherfield Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mavis Wilton is about to achieve her long-awaited dream, while Ken Barlow's life seems to be turning into a nightmare as he reaches yet another crossroads. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,200,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Deirdre Barlow: "I fancy meself in a ginormous pair of gypsy earrings... big enough to make even Bet Gilroy's eyes pop out. What do you say?" Tracy Barlow: "Brilliant! Can we afford it?" Deirdre Barlow: "Oh, I'm talking Woolworths sweetheart, not Gucci." Category:1990 episodes